Cookies
by Annie Park
Summary: Raph and Mikey have a plan to steal the delicious cookies from the cupboard. Turtle Tot! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Cookies**

 _ **Author's note: I wanted to make a Turtle Tot before continuing with my other fic (I almost have another chapter, yup). So here is it! Mikey was five, Raph was seven, so... get an idea, heh.**_

 _ **Written fast, I hope you like it!**_

 _ **I not checked my spelling, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. And I don't own the beautiful picture I used for cover (in which is based this story, in fact), and uh... I don't know who is the author, but credits to him/her and thank you for not getting angry because I took it, hah! It is so beautiful I can't stop watching. I had to do a story regarding that.**_

* * *

"Mikey, I need you to help me with something."

The small Michelangelo turned his gaze to his older brother, grinning from ear to ear. He wore crayons in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other, running swiftly toward the well. However, his painting forgot at the moment he heard his name come from the kitchen's door.

"Yes!" He screamed, cheery, waving above him his little arms. "I'll help you, Raphie!"

Raphael grimaced as he approached him. " _Raph_ , Mikey, not Raphie. I'm Raph."

"Yes, Raph, I'm sorry. I'll help you."

Raphael smiled, cunning, and pointed to his younger brother with one hand to follow him. Michelangelo, in the midst of his enthusiasm, materials dropped to the ground and rushed into the kitchen, next to Raphael.

"I'm going to help Raphie!" He crooned, jumping restless at the entrance.

"Lower your voice," he scolded, frowning.

Bad idea. Mike's lower lip began to protrude below the top, and began to tremble when the edges of his eyes filled with tears.

"No, no," Raph said, eyes wide. "Don't cry."

Mikey pulled trembling air through the nose and ran the back of his little hand over his eyes. "Fine," he stammered, discouraged.

"It's just... you should be quiet, because...," began Raph, "it's a secret."

Mikey looked at him with innocent curiosity. "A secret? Mine and Raphie of?"

Raphael grimaced. Donnie would have corrected the grammar, but he didn't care. It bothered him that nickname, was very unmanly. "Yeah, Mikey. And that means Donnie can't know, and Leo either."

"No Leo?"

"No."

"And Dad?"

Less even.

"No. He either, Mike."

Mikey perked up a bit. "What are we going to do, Raph?"

"Alright. Do you remember the cookies Sensei gives us when we clean the kitchen, or help in grooming of the dojo or when we fulfill a task?"

"Yes."

"They're delicious, aren't they?"

Mikey nodded fervently.

"Okay. Well, I followed Sensei here and found out where he hides the cookie jar. And if you help me, we can share them."

"Are we going to take them?"

"Uh-huh."

Mikey's eyes bulged. He began to jump quickly, restless.

"Without permission?" He whispered, horrified.

"Uh... No. It's like an early prize."

"Early?"

"Yes, you know. It's like we're holding our future awards. Sensei will not mind, because after we have won all of them."

"Okay!" Mikey nodded, smiling.

Raphael gives a half-smile, amused. He hated to admit it, but the cheerful attitude of his brother was kind of nice, it was often annoying, but nice. "Very well then, go up to my back."

Raph stood on fours-feet on the floor, right in front of the cupboard resting next to the old refrigerator, while Mikey drove with his hands and rose slowly through his older brother's shell. When he got up and managed to stabilize his little feet on Raph's back, he stretched his short arms and tried to reach the ledge to reach the plastic pot that had the word 'Cookies' painted with yellow crayon.

After three failed attempts, in which Mikey slipped back, fell (and Raph had to resort to desperate measures with Lord Tickle when the child got a cut on his arm to stop him to mourn).

"Hey. Quiet, Mikey, I'm here," and his voice sounded soft despite the desperation. "Please do not cry. Hey, look..."

He had wrapped his own mask around his brother's arm to prevent the bleeding, not too hard or too soft, and had smiled at him.

"It is now going to stop hurting, okay? Don't cry; everything is fine. You're very brave, that was a hard fall, buddy... But everything is fine now. And when we get those cookies, I promise you can eat five more than me."

Mikey had whimpered and wiped away the tears with his fists, smiling weakly. "Really?"

Raphael had passed a thumb down his cheek, taking the wet trail of tears whit it, and he almost felt bad, because that was his fault, had been his idea after all to steal the cookies. "Yeah. Damn really."

Everything was resolved after that and, five tries later, which also had to relocate his positions to see if it worked (it didn't, Raph was too heavy for Mikey could hold him above), were now both happily sitting next to each other, the bowl of crackers on the little Mikey's legs.

Raph affectionately rubbed his fist over his head.

"Well done, Mikey! We got it, kiddo."

The kid smiled at his brother. They met fists, his task successfully performed.

.

.

.

The next day, Master Splinter went into the kitchen to give his award to Leonardo for having trained overtime and found a surprise.

"Hm." He thoughtfully rubbed his stubble, and then realized the giggles coming from the room where Mikey and Raph were playing video games.

"Hah! I won!"

"No way, knucklehead," the older growled, though his voice sounded amused and irritated at the same time. "The red is mine. You lost."

There was silence. Then, a chuckle.

"Oh," the child concluded, discouraged.

Sensei stuck his head out of the kitchen, and stood quietly behind his children on the couch, hiding the shadow of smile that peeked his lips with a frown.

"My sons," he said.

Both jumped off the couch, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Yaaawgh," Mikey yelled.

"I hate when he does that! He out of nowhere!" Raph cried, at the same time.

"Do any of you know where the remaining cookies are?" Splinter asked, raising both eyebrows toward them.

He received silence. Both blinked in unison and, after a serious moment of reflection, the two were released his sudden grip at a time, to signal each other.

"Was him!"

* * *

 **R/R, please! Oh, I was thinking of doing an AU, and wanted to know your opinion if I upload it, okay? Thank you! Here is the summary (cutted): "Nobody wants a normal life, really. Well, anyone who is not a college student named April O'Neil. One night, April is rescued by two mysterious men of an attack by thugs, and now, without knowing how, the matter has gotten out of hand and she is living with four teenagers to protect, not only her own life, but her family." It's something... confusing, I know. Just tell me if you would read it or if you liked it, haha, please!**

* * *

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

* * *

 **Galletas**

 _ **Nota del autor: Yo quería hacer un Turtle Tot antes de seguir con mi otro fic (casi tengo el otro capítulo, yep). ¡Así que aquí está! Mikey tiene cinco, Raph tiene siete, así que... hazte una idea, heh.**_

 _ **Escrito rápido, ¡espero que les guste!**_

 _ **No revisé mucho mi ortografía, ¡así que lo siento si hay errores!**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo TMNT. Y tampoco el precioso dibujo que usé de portada (en el cual está basada esta historia, de hecho), y uh… no conozco a su autor/a, pero créditos a él/ella ¡y gracias por no enojarse porque lo tomé, hah! Está tan hermoso que no puedo dejar de verlo. Tenía que hacer una historia referente a eso.**_

* * *

—Mikey, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

El pequeño Miguel Ángel volvió su vista hacia su hermano mayor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Llevaba crayones en una mano y una hoja de papel en la otra, corriendo velozmente hacia el pozo. Sin embargo, su pintura se olvidó al momento en que escuchó su nombre provenir de la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Sí! —chilló, alegre, agitando por encima de sí sus pequeños bracitos—. ¡Yo te ayudo, Raphie!

Raphael hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba a él.

—Raph, Mikey. Soy Raph.

—Sí, Raph. Lo siento. Yo te ayudo.

Raphael sonrió, astuto, y le indicó a su hermano menor con una mano que lo siguiera. Miguel Ángel, en medio de su entusiasmo, dejó caer los materiales al suelo y salió disparado hacia la cocina, junto a Raphael.

—¡Voy a ayudar a Raphie! —canturreó, saltando inquieto en la entrada.

—Baja la voz —lo regañó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Mala idea. El labio inferior de Mike comenzó a sobresalir por debajo del superior, y empezó temblar cuando los bordes de sus ojos se llenaron de finas lágrimas.

—No, no —dijo Raph, con los ojos como platos—. No llores.

Mikey jaló aire tembloroso por la nariz y se pasó el dorso de la manita por los ojos.

—Bueno —balbuceó, desanimado.

—Es sólo que… debes hablar bajo, porque… —comenzó Raph—: es un secreto.

Mikey lo miró con curiosidad inocente.

—¿Un secreto? ¿Mío y de Raphie?

Raphael hizo una mueca. Donnie habría corregido la gramática, pero a él no le importaba. Le molestaba ese apodo, era muy poco varonil.

—Sí, Mikey. Y eso significa que Donnie no puede saber, y Leo tampoco.

—¿No Leo?

—No.

—¿Y papá?

Menos.

—No. Tampoco, Mike.

Mikey pareció animarse un poco.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Raph?

—Bueno. ¿Recuerdas las galletas que Sensei nos da cuando limpiamos la cocina, o ayudamos en el aseo del dojo o cuando cumplimos alguna tarea?

—Sí.

—¿Son deliciosas, no es cierto?

Mikey asintió fervientemente.

—Muy bien. Pues, seguí a Sensei hasta aquí y descubrí donde oculta el tarro de galletas. Y, si me ayudas, podemos compartirlas.

—¿Vamos a tomarlas?

—Uh-huh.

Los ojos de Mikey se salieron de las órbitas. Comenzó a saltar rápidamente, inquieto.

—¿Sin permiso? —susurró, horrorizado.

—Uh… No. Es como un premio anticipado.

—¿Anticipado?

—Sí, ya sabes. Es como si estuviéramos agarrando nuestros futuros premios. A Sensei no le molestará, porque después los habremos ganado.

—¡De acuerdo! —asintió Mikey, sonriendo.

Raphael sonrió a medias, divertido. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la alegre actitud de su hermanito le resultaba agradable, muchas veces era molesta, pero agradable.

—Muy bien, entonces, sube a mi espalda.

Raph se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo, justo frente a la alacena que descansaba a un costado del viejo refrigerador, mientras Mikey se impulsaba con sus manitas y subía despacio por el caparazón de su hermano mayor. Cuando llegó arriba y logró estabilizar sus pequeños pies sobre la espalda de Raph, estiró los cortos brazos e intentó llegar hasta la repisa, para alcanzar el bote de plástico que tenía la palabra "Galletas" pintada con crayón amarillo.

Después de tres intentos fallidos, en los que Mikey se resbaló hacia atrás, se cayó (y Raph tuvo que recurrir a medidas desesperadas con el Señor Cosquillas cuando el pequeño consiguió un corte en el brazo para que dejara de llorar).

—Hey. Tranquilo, Mikey, aquí estoy —y su voz había sonado suave a pesar de la desesperación—. No llores por favor. Eh, mira…

Él había envuelto su propia máscara alrededor del brazo de su hermano para evitar la hemorragia, no demasiado fuerte ni demasiado suave, y había sonreído hacia él.

—Ya está. Ahora va a dejar de doler, ¿ok? No llores, todo está bien. Eres muy valiente, esa fue una dura caída, amigo; pero ya está bien. Y cuando consigamos esas galletas, te prometo que puedes comerte cinco más que yo.

Mikey había hipado y enjugado las lágrimas con los puños, sonriendo débilmente.

—¿De verdad?

Raphael le había pasado un pulgar por la mejilla, llevándose consigo el rastro húmedo de las lágrimas, y casi se sintió mal, porque eso era su culpa, había sido su idea después de todo lo de robar las galletas.

—De verdad.

Todo se había solucionado después de eso y, cinco intentos más tarde, en los que, además, habían tenido que cambiar de lugar para ver si funcionaba (no lo hizo, Raph era demasiado pesado para que Mikey pudiera sostenerlo), ahora estaban felizmente sentados, uno junto a otro, el tazón de galletas sobre las piernas del pequeño Mike.

Raph le frotó cariñosamente el puño sobre la cabeza.

—¡Bien hecho, Mikey! Lo logramos.

El pequeño sonrió hacia su hermano. Ambos chocaron puños, su tarea exitosamente realizada.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Maestro Splinter entró en la cocina para entregarle su premio a Leonardo por haber entrenado horas extras y se encontró con una sorpresa.

—Hm.

Se frotó pensativamente la incipiente barba, y entonces se dio cuenta de las risillas que provenían de la sala, donde Mikey y Raph estaban jugando videojuegos.

—¡Hah! ¡Te gané!

—De ningún modo, cabeza hueca —gruñó el mayor, aunque su voz sonaba divertida e irritada a la vez—. El mío es el rojo. Perdiste.

Hubo un silencio. Una risa entre dientes.

—Oh —terminó diciendo, desanimado, el menor.

Sensei asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina, y se situó sigilosamente detrás de sus hijos en el sofá, escondiendo la sombra de sonrisa que asomaba sus labios con un ceño fruncido.

—Mis hijos —anunció.

Ambos saltaron del sofá, enredando sus brazos uno alrededor del otro.

—Yaaawgh —gritó Mikey.

—¡Odio cuando hace eso! ¡Sale de la nada! —gritó Raph, a su vez.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde están las galletas restantes? —preguntó Splinter, alzando ambas cejas peludas hacia ellos.

Recibió silencio. Ambos parpadearon al unísono y, después de un serio momento de reflexión, los dos se soltaron de su repentino agarre a la vez, para señalar uno al otro.

—¡Fue él!

* * *

 **¡R/R, por favor! Oh, estaba pensando hacer un AU, y quería saber su opinión si debo subirlo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Gracias! Aquí está el resumen (recortado): Nadie quiere una vida normal, realmente. Bueno, nadie que no sea una estudiante universitaria llamada Abril O'Neil. Una noche, Abril es rescatada por dos misteriosos sujetos de un ataque de maleantes, y ahora, sin saber cómo, el asunto se ha salido de las manos y está viviendo con cuatro chicos para proteger, no sólo su vida, si no a su familia.' Es algo… confuso, ya lo sé. ¡Sólo díganme si lo leerían o si les gustó, haha, por favor!**


End file.
